


A Pearl In The Rocks

by Ironkhaleesi



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous relationship between Loki/Reader, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:49:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7935172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironkhaleesi/pseuds/Ironkhaleesi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU</p><p>Thor dumped Loki with the Avengers, believing it would help his little brother. It wasn't long before the two of you became fast friends, and you ended up being the only person in Stark tower Loki would talk to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

If say, a year ago, someone had told you Loki would be staying at the Avenger’s Tower (formerly Stark’s Tower) indefinitely, you wouldn’t have believed them. If they then told you the two of you would become fast friends … well, you would have resorted to the five-year-old mantra of ‘liar, liar pants on fire’ and thrown a whipped-cream pie at their face.  
Perhaps that’s why you and Loki became friends in the first place. 

Thor was thrilled, of course. He’d spent his entire life trying to make friends for Loki like a mother would their child. So, the moment you and Loki shared a chuckle over one of Tony’s many technological failings, Thor squeezed you tight and all but handcuffed the two of you together. You hadn’t seen much of him since, but Thor did that sometimes. 

You looked forward to the sparsity of his visits, though. You loved the man to death, you would never deny that, but whenever he was around he’d smile at you and Loki like a mother smiled at her child on their wedding day. 

Thor was a mother. You don’t know why it took you so long to come to that conclusion. Thor was a mother, Loki was his child and you were the unwitting daughter-in-law that got stuck with them. 

You complained a lot, but it wasn’t all bad. Who else got to boast the love and protection of two gods? A small smile curled your lips at the thought. 

“And what on this ghastly planet could have you smiling like that?” 

You jumped at the feel of Loki’s breath on your ear. Looking up, you returned his smile before resting your head back down on your fist.

“Just thinking of how many kids we’ll have. Ten, right? And we’ll raise them in New Mexico?” you said. 

Loki chuckled and sat down in the chair next to you with far more grace than you could ever manage. He lifted his legs and rested his boots on the table next to yours. The two of you settled in to watch Tony fail miserably at reverse engineering a piece of alien technology.

“Always the planner,” Loki said. “But I’ll put a blade through my heart before I raise our children on this hunk of rock.” He enjoyed playing along with your little games. Not  
something you expected considering the tricks he got up to. 

“I take it you plan on going back to Asgard then.”

“Of course.”

You pouted at him. “And leave little ol’ me?”

He gave you a sidelong look and a mischievous smile. “I would never.”

You reached out and slapped at his arm before tucking your hand back under your chin. “Aw, you’re too good to me.”

“The best you’ve ever had.” You let your head fall back with a howl of laughter and he rolled his eyes at you. “I used it wrong again, didn’t I? Damn your human phrases. You know, you’ve butchered the Asgardian language, you really have.”

“Hey,” Tony called. “Are you two gonna laugh at me all night? Or are you gonna help?”

You didn’t correct his assumption that you were laughing at him. With a dismissive wave you called back, “You’re doing great. You don’t need us.”

Just as the words left your mouth, the piece of alien technology let rip a series of laser bullets that missed Tony’s head by millimetres. For a moment, everything was silent as Tony stared down at the hunk of metal in horror. Then you and Loki looked at each other and fells into fits of laughter. 

“You know, I don’t feel very supported in this relationship, Y/N,” Tony said.

You were too busy trying to ease the hurt in your stomach and wipe the tears from yours eyes to reply. 

****

The idea that Loki’s behaviour would improve if he spent time with the Avenger’s was not one that all agreed with. In all honesty, no one agreed with it. Not even you. Of course,  
you never found anything wrong with Loki’s behaviour in the first place (a fact that worried the team and was most definitely a story for another time). 

Despite this, there were three very resourceful Avenger’s that made the most of an inevitably bad decision. Tony just liked to cause trouble, Clint enjoyed poking the proverbial bear and Natasha … well, Natasha just liked to watch everything crash and burn.

“You think he’s dead?” Clint said as the three of them looked down at Loki. He was lounged back on the couch with an arm over his eyes. He hadn’t moved for the past half hour.  
Tony had tried asking Loki if he wanted to grab some pizza and beer. When he didn’t get an answer in return, Clint thought it a good idea to ask if the god wanted to act as target practise. 

Tony and Clint could have sworn they’d seen his foot twitch at that. Natasha – who’d just been strolling through the living room at the time – all but grabbed a bowl of popcorn and stood back to watch the show. 

“You’re a bit of a drama queen, you know that?” Natasha said. 

He looked at her. “You know, you really sound like my wife sometimes.”

She smiled. “Why do you think we get along so well?” She looked back down at Loki and tilted her head. “He’s just asleep guys.”

“No,” Tony said. “He can hear us. We saw his foot move. You hear that Loki? We know you’re awake, pal.”

“Try poking him,” Clint said.

“I can’t wait to tell Y/N about this,” Natasha chuckled. 

Tony looked at Natasha then Clint before shrugging and leaning forward with an outstretched hand to poke Loki. 

Loki had his hand around Tony’s neck in seconds. He pulled him further down so Tony had to kneel on the ground just so his neck wouldn’t break. 

Loki’s voice was quiet but furious as he growled, “If you bother my slumber again, you will truly know what it is to be mortal.” 

“Okay,” Tony choked out as he clawed at Loki’s wrist. “Message received.” 

Loki let him go and Tony cleared his throat as he straightened. Loki shifted on the couch before throwing his arm over his face again.

“Well,” Tony said as he tugged at the bottom of his shirt to straighten the wrinkles, “someone needs a nap.” 

****

You entered the kitchen in search of food, only to stop short when you saw Tony, Clint and Natasha huddled together. They stopped whispering when you walked in.

You raised an eyebrow. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say the three of you were talking about me.” 

Tony and Clint talked over one another to try and convince you that they ‘would never do such a thing’ before giving up and sending you reassuring smiles instead. You looked at  
Natasha and she – in no subtle way – jerked her head at Loki. 

You smiled when you saw him lounged back on the couch. 

“Uh, Y/N, Honey,” Tony said when you made to approach Loki. “I wouldn’t do that. He’s kind of grumpy. Needs his beauty sleep.”

You snorted. “Are you kidding me? This is the best time to annoy him.”

Tony reached out with another rebuttal on his lips, only to pull his hand back and bite his knuckle when you left. 

Clint sighed. “It was nice knowing her. She really brought a lot to the team.”

Tony nodded with a solemn look. “I’m really gonna miss her nachos.”

Natasha rolled her eyes. “God. You’re both drama queens.” 

“I resent that,” Tony said.

“Do you idiots really not get it?” They gave her blank looks. “Loki isn’t going to singe a hair on that girls head. I’d stake my life on it.” 

Tony and Clint looked at each other, nodded, then said, “We like those odds.” 

****

You vaulted over the back of the couch and landed square on Loki. Straddling his hips as you looked down at him with a wide grin. Tony and Clint sucked in sharp gasps and clung to each other’s arms while Natasha rolled her eyes at them. 

Loki sighed – knowing you would be the only one with enough courage to be on him just then – he lifted his arm from his eyes and let his hands fall to your hips. 

“You play a dangerous game, little one,” he said. His voice was a low growl at this point. A warning that would send anyone running. But you were a brave soul. Or a stupid one. Loki believed they were one in the same when it came to you. 

You hummed in interest at his threat and fell forward so you were leaning your hands against his chest. Loki grunted at the sudden shift in weight and squeezed your hips. “Promise you’ll punish me?” You said with a saucy smile. 

Against his better judgment, Loki smiled back. Something he often did despite knowing he’d kill anyone else who tried to annoy him as much as you. 

“I would if I didn’t think you’d enjoy it,” Loki chuckled. 

Your smile turned to a grin, and you straightened as you ran your fingers through your hair. “What can I say? I’m a sexually liberated woman.” 

Loki rolled his eyes and sat up. The two of you were chest-to-chest, and you let your arms fall over his shoulders. “You wouldn’t need to be liberated if your ridiculously savage  
society hadn’t suppressed female sexuality in the first place. Honestly, you’d have a much better time in Asgard. As you humans say, if you throw a stone it would bounce off one orgy and hit another.” 

Loki grimaced as though he had a bad taste in his mouth. He really wasn’t a fan of human slang. 

“Huh,” you said as you wondered about the debauchery you could get up to there. “Kinky.” 

“If that word means what I think it means, then yes. Very. I believe I have many friends who would claw at each other to have you tumble into their beds. Humans are quite the fetish where I’m from.”

You gave him a skeptical smile. “No.” 

“Yes! You’re all so …” he looked down at your body and measured his hands against your waist, “tiny.” He wasn’t wrong, his hands were enormous around your waist. It wasn’t  
something that you usually took notice of, but next to you Thor and Loki were quite big men. 

Loki gave you a mischievous smile. “It’s quite fun to throw you all around.” You laughed as his arm came around your waist and he threw you down to the couch beneath him. He covered you with his body and tucked his face into your neck. You groaned at his weight and pushed at his sides. That’s when he pretended to snore. 

“Oh my god, Loki,” you laughed. 

“No need to be so possessive. Everyone knows I’m yours,” he said, his voice muffled by your skin. You breathed out a short chuckle beneath him. 

“You guys are screwing, right? That’s what this is?” Tony said. You sighed when you saw that the three trouble makers had gathered behind the couch again to look down at the two of you. 

“I told you guys,” Natasha said.

Loki groaned into your neck and squeezed his arms tighter around you. 

“Sweet Jesus,” you muttered. “No, that is not what’s happening here.” 

“I don’t know about that,” Natasha said.

You rolled your eyes. “Loki. Wanna help me out here?” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I don’t hear anyone,” he said. 

“You’re such a child,” you muttered.

“Come on,” Clint said with a teasing smile. “You can tell us.”

“Yea,” Tony said next. “You guys are knocking uglies. We get it. It explains … all of this. Thor will be proud.” 

At the mention of his brother, Loki rolled to his side and glared at the three of them. “Would you all stop squabbling. I don’t enjoy any of your company, least of all my brother’s. Y/N’s company is the only tolerable –” you punched him in the arm. “Let me rephrase. Y/N is the only human that I enjoy spending time with. Now, stop your grating racket and leave me be.” He looked down at you. “And you stop talking and go to sleep.” 

He collapsed back down into his previous position on top of you. You sighed, knowing it would be hours before he let you up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got more fics at iavengesuperwholock.tumblr.com


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A family dinner with the Avengers. Loki will still only talk to you. Tony is intent on getting as drunk as possible. Natasha is hoping for it all to burn to the ground. Bruce and Steve are just trying to keep their heads down. Clint is hoping the food is good. And Thor makes a surprise appearance. Meanwhile, you’re the one that has to keep everything from falling apart - what could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had been so kindly asked for a sequel. Unfortunately, there wasn’t really anywhere for the story to go, so this kind of just spewed out onto my keyboard. So ... enjoy?

Clint sighed in content as he put down the last dish of mashed potatoes in the middle of the table. You, Loki and the team (minus Thor) all sat around the dining table (rather begrudgingly) and eyed off the spread of food.

“See? This isn’t so bad, right?” Clint said with a grin as he sat down at the head of the table. Tony sat at the opposite end of the table. Natasha and Bruce sat together on one side, while you sat between Steve and Loki on the other side, facing the elevator. 

Clint had been missing his family, and you thought it was a great idea to sit down for a family meal to ease his hurt. Steve was the only one who seemed excited about it but everyone agreed once Clint put on the puppy eyes. 

Loki, on the other hand, had been your job. After many failed attempts, Clint came crawling to you and asked for help. You were surprised, to say the least. No one on the team (apart from Thor) seemed interested in being Loki’s friend. When you said as much, Clint told you: “You’re my family, Y/N. One of my favourites – don’t tell Tony I said that. And, for some twisted reason, Loki is your family. So, as long as you keep him on a leash, he can join.”

The moment you’d asked, Loki said yes. He bitched and moaned and made you wish you’d never asked him. But he said yes all the same. 

“Why are we doing this?” Tony said – his signature glass of whiskey in hand. 

“It’s a family dinner,” you said. “And would you stop drinking for one night, please?”

Tony gave you a wry smile. “Nice try, honey. But I’m not wrapped around your finger like the green guy. You can’t tell me what to do.”

Bruce sighed. “Tony, just because the other guy likes Y/N, that doesn’t mean I’m wrapped around her finger.” Everyone turned their eyes to him, and he swallowed after a moment of silence. “You – you weren’t talking about me, were you? You meant Loki.”

Tony leaned forward suddenly and put his glass down. “No, I wasn’t talking about you. But that’s a new revelation. Let’s talk about that.”

Bruce gave you a desperate look. You leaned across Steve and wrapped a hand around Tony’s forearm. Steve tensed when your hand landed on his thigh for balance. He pressed his lips together and looked anywhere but at you as a blush coloured his face. His eyes landed on Loki in his attempt to seem calm – if looks could kill. Steve half-expected Loki to start growling at him like an animal. Steve lifted his hands in the air to show he wasn’t touching you and decided looking at the ceiling was a better bet. 

“Tony,” you said, “please. Just try to cut back on the whiskey tonight. If not for me, then for Clint. This is meant to be a special night.”

He sighed and leaned towards you. “Honey, I wanna do what you’re telling me to do. Really, I do. But I’m gonna drink anyway, okay?”

You rolled your eyes and leaned back in your chair. Steve let out the breath he’d been holding and relaxed his muscles as he lowered his hands. Without a word, Loki flicked his wrist and Tony’s glass went flying from the table to smash against the wall behind him. 

Loki looked down at you with a small smile. “I believe that solves the problem.”

You sighed. “It really doesn’t.”

“See, that just makes me want to drink more,” Tony said as he stood from the table.

Natasha’s lips curled up in a smile. “Now the party’s starting.”

“Maybe this was a bad idea,” Clint said.

“No,” you said quickly as you stood to follow Tony to the bar. “It wasn’t. I promise. Just … give me a second to talk to him.”

You reached Tony just as he pulled the stopper from his decanter. Wrapping your hands around his bicep, you all but got on your knees to beg him. “Tony, please. Why are you being so difficult about this?”

“Why are you?” he countered. He put the stopper back in the decanter and placed it on the bar top; you took that as a good sign.

“Because, as difficult as you can be, we love you, Tony. I love you. I’m just asking for one night of you. Not alcoholic, playboy Tony. You.” He gave you a look filled with doubt but you pushed on. “I’ve been telling everyone this is for Clint. But I need this too. You guys are the closest thing I’ve ever had to a functioning family. And it would mean so much to me if I could just do normal, family things. I think it would mean a lot to you too. I think it would mean a lot to all of us. So just … try. For one night. And tomorrow you can drink until you forget all of it, I promise.”

He stared at you for the longest time. It was the kind of look you rarely saw on his face. You wish you had a name for it, but you didn’t. It was a wonderful mix of sorrow, pity and love. So much love. Almost like you’d just done something that made him finally notice all the good things in his life and forget the bad. 

Tony looked to the decanter and the spell was broken. He reached for it, and for a moment, you thought he would open it again. He didn’t. In fact, he went a step further and put it in a cupboard; you didn’t think the crystal had ever been away from the light of day. 

He turned back to you and smiled before placing a hand on the back of your head and kissing your temple. “No wonder Loki likes you so much,” he said softly when he pulled back. “You have a silver tongue to rival his.”

You chuckled and turned to watch as he made his way back to the table alcohol-free. Clint mouthed a ‘thank you’, and you winked in answer. 

Loki joined you before you made your way back to the table. He had his signature smirk in place. Anyone would think he was up to something, but you knew him well enough to see that he was behaving himself, and would continue to do so.

“It seems to me, those ten children we’re having will have a hell of a time not doing as they’re told. I won’t need to lift a finger to keep them in check,” he said.

You grinned and leaned a hip against the bar top. “If you think you’re going to be the ‘good’ parent while I have to play the monster that never lets them do anything, you’ve got another thing coming, pal.”

He chuckled. “As long as we raise them in Asgard, I’ll be whatever kind of father you want me to be.”

You stepped closer to him with a small smile and ran a hand down his arm. “You’re perfect the way you are.”

He gave you a quizzical look. “You do remember that I tried to destroy your world once, don’t you?”

You snorted. “Okay, so we’re not all perfect.”

When the laughter died down between you, Loki gave you a look that sent shivers down your spine. Not in fear, but in anticipation. His smile was still plastered on his face, but his eyes held promises that he intended to keep – you just weren’t sure what those promises were, or who he’d made them too.”

“Those children that we always talk about having … are they … will they ever be real?” he said.

You sucked in a breath as you watched him study you. He’d asked one question and already it had become the most serious conversation you’d ever had with him. 

Your heart went wild, and you laughed off his question. “I don’t know. Are you serious about sneaking me into Asgard to raise them? I mean, I don’t even have a passport.”

He chuckled again, glancing towards the table of happy Avengers before looking back to you when he was sure they weren’t listening. “There would be no sneaking involved. If I told my brother you and I were to wed and have children, he would whisk you back home so fast, people would think he was the one wedding you.”

Clint shouted in delight, and you and Loki looked over to see Thor striding from the elevator with a grin.

“Speak of the devil,” you muttered with a sly look to Loki.

Loki bent to let you plant a kiss on his cheek before watching you run into his brother’s arms. Thor lifted and spun you with a booming laugh, and for once in his life, Loki wasn’t jealous of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got more fics at iavengesuperwholock.tumblr.com


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another plotless drabble. This time involving banter between you, Bruce, Tony and Loki. Enjoy :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys have any particular suggestions or ideas that you want in this story then let me know. I can't promise I'll write up all ideas, but it would be nice to know what you guys are looking for :)

Bruce stood in front of you by the bar. A nervous smile on his face as he wrung his hands together. You made your own expression as pleasant as possible. You weren’t sure what was bothering him, but you wanted to make him feel like he could come to you no matter what. 

“Hey, uh, do you mind if I ask a favour?” he said.

You smiled. “Sure, Bruce. Anything.”

He nodded and glanced at his feet as he seemed to gather his thoughts. “Okay, well, Fury wants me to go on a solo mission. Just collecting intel … but …”

“You want me to go with you to keep the other guy in check. In case your cover gets blown.” He breathed out a sigh of relief and nodded. You gave him another smile and reached forward to squeeze his arm. “Of course I will, Bruce. You only have to ask. I don’t know what you’re so nervous about.”

“Oh, uh …” a nervous chuckle fell from his lips as he scratched the back of his neck, “I just always ask you to go with me and I don’t want you to get the wrong idea. I mean, I know the other guy really likes you but I also know you and Loki have a weird … dysfunctional … kinda creepy … thing.” You let out your own nervous chuckle and mimicked his earlier neck scratching. “I guess, what I’m trying to say is, I don’t want you to think I’m hitting on you or … something …?” He gave you a helpless look.

You placed your hand on his arm again and said, “I understand what you’re saying. And don’t worry. I haven’t gotten the wrong idea about anything. You’re one of my closest friends. I’d do anything for you, no questions ask.”

“Oh, well, that’s great ‘cause I’m actually about to go kill Tony. And I need help getting rid of the body.”

You laughed and Tony came bounding towards the bar asking, “Did someone say my name?”

“Not everybody’s talking about you, pal,” Bruce said with a small smile as Tony went behind the bar. “Thanks, Y/N. We leave in a few days and we should be back by the end of the week. I’ll send you all the info I have.”

When he left Tony said, “Can I drink this? Or are you going to mother-hen me again?”

You looked at him with narrowed eyes and saw he was holding up his trusty old decanter. “I ask you not to drink one time, and all of a sudden I’m the mother of the Avengers?”

Tony poured himself half a glass. “Take it as a compliment. Mums are hot. Also, if you hadn’t taught Loki about headphones, that would’ve been great.”

You sighed and leaned against the bar top. “What did he do?”

“Aside from ignore my invitation? Not a thing.”

You gave him a sly smile and rested your chin in your hand. “He ignores you all the time anyway. At least with headphones he doesn’t have to pretend he can’t hear you. Would you believe he loves them?”

“Ha ha. That just means you have to invite him to my party now,” Tony said before taking a swig of his whisky. 

You raised your eyebrows and straightened. “You’re inviting him to your party? You never invite him to those. Or … anywhere really.” 

Tony shrugged. “Well, he is your friend and … no, that’s about the only good thing about him.”

“Should I take that as a compliment too?”

He gave you a charming grin. “Of course, I could never say anything bad about you, Mum.”

You rolled your eyes at him just as a pair of slim hands slid onto your hips from behind. “Can you believe it’s been a whole two hours since we saw each other last?” Loki whispered into your ear. 

You grinned as you turned to look at him, throwing your arms over his shoulders. “How have you managed without me?”

“Dreadfully. I almost turned Tony into ash,” he said with his own grin.

“Okay, that’s two people that said they wanted to kill me today. Should I be worried?” Tony said.

You gave him an innocent look over your shoulder. “You should be. Usually, it’s much more.”

He gave you a wry smile before finishing off his glass and taking it – and his decanter – with him as he left. 

“Though I really did consider killing him today,” Loki said when Tony was out of earshot. “The man kept bothering me.”

You played with the neckline of his shirt and replied, “That’s probably because he wanted to invite you to his party tomorrow night.”

“As if I’d agree to that.” You gave him a Cheshire grin that had him rolling his eyes. “Let me guess, you want me to go.”

“It’ll be fun,” you whined as you leaned against him, craning your neck back to look up at him. 

He sighed as he looked over your head. “I don’t know. It all sounds incredibly boring. My brother will be there … and the tin man …”

“I’ll be there.”

“Oh, well, that settles it. I’m definitely not going.”

You let out a shocked laugh and lightly punched his shoulder. “Don’t be an ass. Do it for our fake kids.”

“You mean the ones you tried to kill off?” he said as he looked back down at you with a barely concealed grin.

“Oh, please! I just suggested that Thor could babysit them.”

“Exactly, you’re a monster. But, if you insist, I will go to the party with you.”

You smiled because he said it as though he hadn’t already decided on going the first time you asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got more fics at iavengesuperwholock.tumblr.com


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're - begrudgingly - at Tony's party in a dress you hate. Loki tries his best to reassure you of your insecurities but something in him has changed. He seems different. It isn't until he leaves you at the bar with soaked panties that you realise why that is.

Telling Tony he could pick out your dress for his party was perhaps the stupidest thing you’d ever done. The gown was absolutely the last thing you would have picked for yourself – and going naked was included in those options. 

You would admit that it fit your body perfectly and flattered every one of your best features (how Tony knew it would, worried you a little) but it just … wasn’t you.  
Loki could feel your hesitation the moment he saw you – of course, he had to pick his jaw up off the ground first. He was quick with compliments and reassurances that you would only have to wear it for a few hours. When that didn’t work, he pulled out the hard guns and said he felt as uncomfortable going to the party in the first place as you felt going in the dress. 

Guilt trips were your weakness.

His hand was heavy and warm on your lower back as you exited the elevator and entered the open space of the main living room. Immediately you could feel eyes turning to you. As your anxiety spiked at the attention, you tried to focus on where the team was.

Tony was at the bar – that was a no-brainer. Natasha was talking with Clint and Maria over on the couches – a smile on her face as she no doubt told them her latest war story. Bruce was huddled on the outskirts of the party with Dr Cho discussing … something science-y you were sure. 

You thought you caught a glimpse of Steve and Thor but before you could be sure Loki’s hand fell to your ass and squeezed. You let out a squeak and gave him a shocked look. He grinned and pulled you into his body, his hand still in its place.

He leaned down low enough for you to hear him and said, “I can feel you worrying. Stop. Not one ape in this room – bar my brother and you – actually like me. Surely I’m the one everybody’s staring at.” 

You narrowed your eyes at him. “Did you just call me an ape?”

He grinned again. “By far the most attractive ape on this planet.”

You laughed and shook your head as you glanced around the room again. “I can’t tell if you’re charming or just so handsome no one realises how much of a dick you are.”

He squeezed your ass again, only that time his fingers dipped down lower than was socially acceptable for a public gathering. He leaned down further and pressed his lips to your ear, increasing the violent shiver that wracked your body when his hand dared go as low as it did.

“I’d like to think I’m both. But if you keep it up with that smart mouth of yours I may have to punish you,” he said. His voice was low and husky – his breath warm as it encased your ear. 

You could have sworn it was his teeth grazing against your earlobe before he pulled back enough to smile down at you. 

You swallowed – hard – and tried not to sound so husky when you said, “I thought you said you’d never punish me because I enjoy it too much.”

He flicked his tongue out over his bottom lip before dragging it through his teeth. “I did. But there are ways of punishing you that are so pleasurable they hurt.”

Your breath caught in your throat and you could practically feel your eyes dilate in arousal. He had your complete attention, which was exactly what he wanted – what he always wanted. “Like what?”

“Y/N.” The tension snapped and the noise of the party fell back into your little bubble of existence at the sound of your name. 

You looked ahead and automatically plastered a smile to your face when you saw Steve approach you with a boyish smile of his own. You loved that he always seemed so happy to see you. Loki hated it. 

He thought about squeezing your ass again just to remind you how he made you feel while you looked at Steve but before he got the chance to, you were moving out of his hold and wrapping your arms around Steve’s neck.

“Hey, Stevie,” you said. “You look so smart in a suit.” You pulled back and ran a hand over the lapel of his suit jacket. 

“Oh, right,” he chuckled with a blush as he looked down at it. “Yeah, Tony said it was a formal party. Speaking of which, you look beautiful by the way.”

“Aw, thanks, handsome.” You stretched up onto the tips of your toes and pressed a lingering kiss to his cheek. 

It was far too close to his mouth but you needed to drown yourself in the scent and flirtations of another handsome man to wash your mind of the downright sinful thoughts Loki had put into your head.

Also, it was kinda fun to watch Steve go all red in the face. 

You stepped back next to Loki and his arm wrapped right back around your waist. 

“You know, I was calling and waving to you for about a minute back there,” Steve said as he jerked his thumb over his shoulder. 

You felt your own face flush as you rushed to think of an explanation that didn’t involve an overtly sexual god. Thankfully, Thor’s voice saved you from that, though what he had to say didn’t ease the blush on your cheeks.

“Couldn’t you see, my friend?” he said as he came up behind Steve with a proud grin and patted him on the shoulder. “She was falling victim to my brother’s seductions.” He tilted his glass of Asgardian lets-fuck-shit-up alcohol towards you and winked. “You should know he learned all that from me.” 

Loki rolled his eyes and tightened his grip on your hip in agitation. You grinned. “So I know which brother to go to when I want a real good time then?”

Thor let out a laugh that turned the heads of everyone nearby. Steve’s chuckle was nervous as he caught sight of the murderous look on Loki’s face. 

“I can’t wait for the day you marry her, brother,” Thor said.

“Be sure to remember you’re not the one consummating the marriage, brother,” Loki spat back, his use of the word ‘brother’ more a mockery than anything. 

Thor laughed as though there wasn’t a death threat hidden in Loki’s comment. “Of course! I wouldn’t do that without Y/N’s permission.” He gave you a lewd wink and you had to hide your smile just so you wouldn’t piss Loki off anymore. Normally you pushed all his buttons as quickly and as hard as you could but when it came to his brother, you knew there was a limit to his patience, even with you.

“I’m glad to see you here, Thor,” you said. “Loki and I are just going to grab a drink.” Loki was gone before the last word left your mouth. You sighed and shared a knowing smile with Thor. “I’ll come find you later and we can talk properly. Try not to piss him off until then. Knowing him he’ll lock me away, and then what will you do without me.”

“Wither away, I’m sure,” he said with a smile as he stepped forward and gave you a tight hug. 

****

You were behind the bar looking over Tony’s shelves of alcohol when Loki finally approached you. He hadn’t gone straight to the bar like you’d thought when he left you with Thor and Steve. You’d thought about looking for him but knew that if he left you behind than he probably wanted to be alone for a moment. 

You’d gone to the bar, waited for him to come sulking over to you and begging to leave. So, it was a surprise when instead he slid his hands onto your hips and plastered the front of his body to your back as he buried his face in your hair.

“Do you still want to know?” he murmured in your ear. His voice had gone husky again like earlier, and again a shiver wracked your body. 

“I didn’t expect you to be so playful after Thor’s teasing,” you breathed.

He hummed. “On the contrary. It’s made me all the more determined.”

“Determined how?”

“To punish you.”

You let a nervous laugh spill from your lips. “Right. You were meant to tell me how that’s supposed to work.”

You felt him grin against your skin and that time you were a 100 per cent sure you felt his teeth graze your earlobe. Without warning, Loki spun you until the front of your body was pressed against the bar and you were looking out at the party. There was a moment of emptiness at your back before Loki’s body was pressed against you again. He placed his hands on the counter top, effectively trapping you against the bar.

You swallowed, your eyes sweeping over the crowd to see if anyone had noticed what was going on.

“What are you doing, Loki?” you said. For the first time, you felt a morsel of fear creep into your mind at his sudden change. He had always been the flirty type with you but that night he was taking it one-step further. 

“They’re all watching us, you know?” he said in answer. “The Avengers. They’re all watching. Even my brother. They haven’t stopped watching us since we entered. You really think they’ve been inviting me to all these gatherings because you’re my friend? They’ve been doing it because they’re scared for you. At first, it was safe. You were just toeing the line of danger by playing with the monster. Then we started bonding and they began worrying. I was invited because they’re starting to think that I’m getting too attached. Too … possessive. To be completely honest, I’m not entirely sure they’re wrong. The point is they think I might hurt you in a fit of jealousy.”

You swallowed. Your heart rate picked up at the sudden urgency in his voice. There was an almost violent undertone to it. Your eyes locked with Natasha’s and you slightly shook your head when she put her drink on the coffee table and made to get up. 

Your fear must have shown on your face.

Loki chuckled in your ear. “Good girl. Wouldn’t want her to come over and ruin all our fun now would we?”

You said nothing but watched as Natasha said something to Clint and gave Bruce a meaningful look from across the room. The two men naturally came together in the middle of the room and appeared as though they were having a friendly conversation but they were close enough to the bar to reach you if Loki tried anything.

To be honest, you couldn’t tell what he was about to do.

“You wanted to know why I positioned you like this. I want them all to see your face as I say what I’m about to. Now, you also wanted to know how I’m going to punish you. I trust you recall me saying there were punishments so pleasurable they hurt.”

He stopped talking and you realised he was waiting for you to nod. 

“Good. With that in mind, I plan to not let you cum. For an hour at least.” You felt your body jerk at his words, so in contrast with the aggressive aura that surrounded him in that moment. “If you think an hour seems long now. Wait until you spend it writhing on a bed with my head between your legs. Only I’ll keep you teetering on the very edge. You’ll beg, cry, and pull at my hair. You’ll even squeeze your thighs around my head and grind your cunt down on my face but I’ll hold you on that edge for the entire hour.”  
Your lips parted and your chest heaved with your breaths. Suddenly, everything seemed to ache for Loki’s touch but your skin felt so oversensitive that when he did touch you, you were biting back moans. 

“I won’t stop there,” he murmured. Your eyes closed and your brows furrowed at his words. “When I do let you cum. When that hour is up and I let you release yourself on my tongue. I won’t let you stop. You’ll be oversensitive and sobbing for me to stop but I won’t. I’ll make you cum over and over again for another … complete … hour.”

You gulped and breathed out, “You sure as hell have a lot of stamina.”

He chuckled. “You have no idea, little one. The Avengers … they’re worried I’m going to hurt you. And they’re right. I will. What they don’t know is … you’re going to love every second of it.” You couldn’t bite back your moan that time, and you were glad that the music and chatter drowned it out. Judging by Loki’s involuntary thrust against your ass, though, you were betting he hadn’t missed it. 

“Go ahead, call me a dick again. And I promise … I won’t wait until we get to a bed.” he growled. 

Before you got a chance to contemplate doing what he said, Clint and Bruce were moving towards the bar and Loki was moving away from it, leaving you in soaked panties with an itch you knew only he could scratch. 

“You okay?” Clint asked as Bruce watched Loki head towards the elevator. 

You gave them a shaky smile and tucked a strand of hair behind your ear. “Yeah. I’m fine. Just … starting to wonder if befriending Loki was a bad idea.

“Why?” Bruce said, looking at you when the elevator doors closed behind Loki and his smirk. “Did he threaten you?”

You shook your head. “Nah. He just … well, he’s kind of a dick."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got more fics at iavengesuperwholock.tumblr.com


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On your mission with Bruce, Hulk makes an appearance.

You doubled over to catch your breath when you finally caught up with Hulk. He was spinning and thrashing in the middle of a clearing looking as delirious as they come. You supposed he was just looking for someone to fight. 

Thankfully, he wouldn’t find anyone in the middle of the woods. 

You straightened and adjusted your backpack as you approached Hulk, careful to stay out of his arm’s range. 

“Hey, big guy,” you said with a small smile. 

He turned on you with a growl but stopped short when he saw it was you. He huffed in relief and fell to his backside as he watched you close the distance. 

You weren’t sure when it happened, or how, but at some point over the years, Hulk had equated your presence with safety and home. It’s why Bruce always wanted you to go on his solo missions with him. 

Most of the time nothing happened but on rare occasions, like right then, something did go wrong. In those moments Bruce trusted you to manage Hulk. To make sure he never hurt anyone. 

A few times, Bruce had affectionately – albeit jokingly – called you his dreamcatcher, because you stopped Hulk from giving him more nightmares to live with. Tony would roll his eyes and say that you just had a funny way of making people like you despite your lack of charm – of course he’d kiss your scowl and give you a charming smile just to avoid a punch in the arm afterwards.

Hulk crossed his legs when you stopped in front of him. You asked him how he was feeling as you pulled your backpack off and let it drop to the ground. He grunted and brushed the tips of his fingers against your face. That usually meant he was okay. Happy, even. 

“Okay, well, you know the drill. I gotta have the little guy back so we can go home,”

He let out an irritated huff and threw his hands up. You didn’t flinch in fear. Bruce believed that one of the reasons Hulk liked you so much was because you weren’t scared of him. Tony thought you were stupid not to be. You really had to stop letting him eavesdrop on all your conversations with Bruce. 

“I know. You don’t want to go back.”

He reached out and gingerly took your hand in his. It often surprised you just how gentle he could be. 

You smiled up at him. “It has been a while since we’ve seen each other.”

With a groan and another huff, he fell to his side and guided you to lounge back on his arm next to him. You did as he wanted before reaching your hand out and tracing it along his cheek and jaw. His breaths became deep and slow, and his eyes began closing.

Your voice was quiet and soft so as not to disturb him as you said, “I’ll tell you what. When the little guy comes back, me and him will work out a schedule. So you and me can see each other a few times a month rather than a few times a year. Does that sound good?”

He let out another huff but didn’t move – nor did he open his eyes – which meant he probably agreed with what you were saying.

“You gotta give him back to me though. We need to go home.”

He didn’t make another sound, and you watched as he morphed back into the little dork you knew so well. Normally the transition was violent and all over the place. Bruce had figured out it was because Hulk always fought the transition. But with you … with you he never fought the transition. He did what you wanted in the hope that he’d get to see you again. 

It was a phenomenon that baffled Bruce. It was also the Avenger’s secret weapon. 

Many people that the Avengers went up against tried to exploit the lack of control that everyone had over the Hulk. They were always shocked to find that the big green monster did in fact have a leash. They were even more shocked when they realised it was held by a woman a fraction of the size of him. 

Bruce trembled when the transition finished. Hulk may not have fought against him but Bruce’s biology had completely changed. That took a toll on his body no matter how smooth the transition was. 

His face buried into the crook of your neck as you held him to you and helped him calm down. 

“It’s okay, Bruce,” you said as you stroked your fingers through his hair. “You didn’t hurt anyone.”

He squeezed you tighter, and you could have sworn that he drew your scent into his nose before he asked if you were sure.

“Yeah, I’m sure. There’s no one out here for miles. Come on, it’s cold out. I brought your clothes.”

It was another whole minute before he finally let you go and got into a fresh change of clothes, tucking his torn sweatpants into the backpack to throw out later. You tucked your arms back through the straps of the backpack and clipped it over your chest before the two of you made the trek back to the Quinjet. 

“Do you remember what happened?” you said as the two of you stepped over a log and exited the clearing.

Bruce shook his head. “Not really. I remember a sound, though. Like a loud ringing.”

“I think you tripped something when you were going through their computer files. There was a, uh … I don’t know. Kind of like a dog whistle? But for humans. It hurt like hell and sent you crazy. You smashed some stuff up and took off into the woods.”

Bruce gave you a worried look. “The information –”

“I got it. Don’t worry,” you said with a grin, hiking the backpack up a little higher.

He nodded and looked at you again. “I didn’t hurt anyone?”

You shook your head. “Nope. The building was empty and you headed straight into the woods. Not even a hiker in sight.”

He let out a sigh of relief and rubbed a hand over his bicep. It was a comforting gesture that looked a little like he was hugging himself. 

“Thank you, Y/N.”

You bumped his shoulder with yours and gave him a reassuring smile. “No need to thank me. It’s what friends do.”

The corner of his lips curled up in a small smile. “You’re a good friend.”

The two of you hiked through the woods in silence for a few minutes before Bruce said, “I’m sorry Loki couldn’t come. I know you like spending time with him. Fury said it was a stealth mission and that it was bad enough you were coming.”

“It’s okay,” you sighed. “To be honest … I’m kind of glad to be spending some time away from him.”

Bruce looked at you with a surprised smile. “Trouble in paradise?” 

“No … I don’t know. Maybe? He’s just – he’s been really … intense lately.”

“Intense how?” 

You shrugged. “I don’t know. I mean, we always flirt and stuff. And we always joke about getting married and having kids but that’s all it’s been. Just joking. Now he’s getting …”

“Serious?” You looked at Bruce and nodded. “Okay, well … do you want to get serious with him?”

You sighed. “I – I can’t. I mean, there’s so many variables I haven’t considered. So many things that can go wrong. I haven’t prepared –”

Bruce’s chuckle cut you off. “I’m sorry, Y/N. But this – this isn’t a mission. There’s no orders that you have to follow. You can’t prepare for something like this. Either you like him or you don’t. It’s not as complicated as people like to make it.”

You flicked your tongue out over your lips before dragging the bottom one through your teeth. “But – But it’s Loki.”

“So?”

You frowned. “So … it’s Loki.”

Bruce smiled and glanced at you. “If you’re worried about what me or the rest of the team will think, don’t. Sure, we’re not fans of Loki. But we love you, Y/N. Nothing you do is going to change that. We’re superhuman but we’re still just human. We all make mistakes.”

You stopped walking and put a hand on Bruce’s shoulder to turn him towards you. “You … you think getting romantically involved with Loki would be a mistake?”

He shrugged. “I don’t know. Maybe. Maybe not. If it is than it’s your mistake to make. We don’t have a say in that.” He gave you another smile. “But who knows. Maybe it won’t be a mistake.” 

He started walking again and you stood there watching him as a smile spread across your face.

“Hey, Bruce,” you called. He turned so he was walking backwards through the dead leaves. “You’re a good friend, too.” 

He grinned. “I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got more fics at iavengesuperwholock.tumblr.com


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On your return from your mission with Bruce, you discover that Loki is ready to take the next step in the relationship. However, when you push him away, Loki is forced to turn to his brother for advice.

Loki was waiting for you when you got back from your mission with Bruce. It wasn’t a surprise. He’d called you every day that were gone and promised that he’d be waiting. 

Of course, that was between the thinly veiled sexual comments. He typically got that way over the phone when he hadn’t seen you for more than a few days but after what happened at Tony’s party, he was more intense about it. Even going as far as to say how much he wanted to fuck you every time he saw you in your uniform. 

Your stomach flipped with butterflies in anticipation when you’d travelled up in the elevator of the Avenger’s Tower. Then the doors slid open and there he was. 

He was leaning against the glass by the entrance to the conference room. A smirk stretched across his face when he saw you walk in with Bruce. He pushed off the wall and you went straight to him with a smile of your own, telling Bruce you’d meet him in the conference room soon.

“Hey, you,” you said as you stopped in front of him. 

“Hello, little one.”

He watched you for a moment – waited for you to make the first move. You stood your ground. 

It was a game the two of you liked to play when you’d been apart for a while. Who caved first? Who missed who the most?

Loki was the first to cave.

His smirk stretched to a grin as he reached out and pulled you against him. You laughed and slid your arms around him as his face nuzzled into your neck. 

“I’ll admit, it’s been intolerable around here since you left,” he mumbled against your skin. 

“You know, you can just say you missed me.”

Loki pulled back enough to see your face but kept his hands on your waist. “And ruin my reputation of indifference? I think not.”

You rolled your eyes. “I’ll be sure to tell our children that when they ask how you managed to charm me into your bed.”

He slid one hand down to your ass while the other moved up to tangle in your hair. “I have to get you into bed so we can have those children first.”

Before you could voice the retort on your tongue, he was leaning his face down to yours. 

Loki had never kissed you before. You had both teased the possibility – but then you had both teased the possibility of many things. You knew this time he wasn’t teasing. You could see it in his eyes. There was a purpose there. A goal. And his smile had gone from teasing to soft and secretive. Like he’d just shared an inside joke with you, the kind that put up a bubble around the two of you that kept everyone else out.

You pushed him back. He was giving you no time to think about what was happening, and you knew if you let his lips touch yours than the dam would break and you would never have time to think about anything. You would always be left wondering.

Was this what you wanted?

Was this what he wanted?

Or was all of this just like a big wave at the beach? It swelled and built, and it looked beautiful and full of life, and as it came crashing towards you, you were left with little time to brace for impact. In the end, you were left battered and bruised, and the wave didn’t seem so beautiful anymore. 

Loki gave you a confused look at your sudden change in mood. 

“I have to go into debriefing,” you said. “When I come out … we should talk.”

You left him standing there, and just like that – in a few short seconds – you had torn down his ego and made him second guess every moment he’d ever spent with you. Every glance and secretive smile. Every quiet laugh the two of you had shared while the rest of the team looked on, baffled at the pairing and wondering what on earth the two of you were always smiling about. 

He second guessed all of it. Even the fantasy life the two of you always talked about.

He’d assumed that it was bound to happen. That all this dancing around one another was just your version of courting, he’d been glad to participate. 

But what if it hadn’t been that at all? 

He would never tire of the courting methods; all he’d wanted to do was take it to the next level. To cement the relationship. It was why he’d amped up the sexual flirtations. 

But perhaps he’d been presumptuous. After all, he hadn’t tried courting a woman since he was a boy. It had never appealed to him – putting in all that effort when he could just bend one of the maids over in the stable and then never speak to her again. 

He’d thought about bending you over a table or two when he’d first met you. And then as he watched you move about and interact with people, he decided instead that he wanted to watch your face as he fucked you. He even wanted to make the experience enjoyable for you. He suddenly cared if you would enjoy being with him.

Then you began talking to him and everything changed again. Whilst burying himself in your body was still something he craved day in and day out, suddenly it didn’t hold a torch to the other things he began craving from you. Companionship. Friendship. Laughter. 

Love. 

He realised he was more content stroking his fingers up and down your arm while you lounged back into him than he ever had been sinking himself into some faceless maid. 

He had hoped you felt the same. Assumed it, even. But perhaps he’d forgotten how to read the signs. Perhaps your feelings for Loki were nowhere near what he felt for you. 

That thought almost brought him to his knees. 

The idea that you didn’t love him – because Loki was sure now that he loved you – was enough to drown him. 

You were all that kept him sane. The only thing that soothed the darkest parts of him. The only thing that satiated his constant thirst for revenge. 

Loki had always known that if someone were to take you from him, he would level planets to dust just to get you back. But what was he meant to do if the person that took you away from him was … you?

He turned to look at you through the glass walls. The debriefing had commenced but – as though the two of you were intrinsically connected on some metaphysical level – the moment his eyes landed on you, you looked over your shoulder to him. 

The moment your eyes met he knew then what he would do if you ever tried to leave him. And it wasn’t something that you could ever forgive him for. 

****

“Brother,” Thor boomed as he entered the living room. 

Loki cringed at the sound of the man’s voice. He was already anxious over you wanting to talk, the last thing he needed was any sort of interaction with his brother. 

“Are you well?” Thor said as he clapped Loki on the shoulder. 

“You’ve imprisoned me on a planet filled with bumbling imbeciles. How do you think I’m feeling?” Loki muttered. 

Thor gave him a knowing smile. “Surely you don’t think that of Y/N.”

Loki rolled his eyes. “Of course not.” You were his only salvation. Which was why it was so important that you felt the same way he did. 

Thor let out a satisfied chuckle and slapped Loki on the shoulder again. “You’re a lucky man, brother. Y/N will make a fine wife. Have you decided when the two of you will move back to Asgard?”

Loki’s irritation towards his brother faded at those words. Thor, being the devoted brother he was, immediately picked up on it.

“What is the matter, brother?” he said. 

The last thing Loki wanted to do was talk to Thor about any problems he had with you. But his anxiety and fear were near overflowing and the only person that he ever talked to about these sorts of things was now the very woman who was the cause of it.

So where else was he supposed to turn? 

“I do not believe she loves me,” Loki blurted out. He didn’t look at his brother as he said it. He could barely say the words aloud let alone look someone in the eye as he did it. 

The silence stretched out so long that Loki gave up and looked to his brother. He expected to find some sort of pity – the thought sickened him – but all he found was confusion. 

“I don’t understand,” Thor said. “You don’t believe Y/N loves you?” Loki nodded and Thor let out a short laugh of disbelief. “What could possibly make you think that.”

Loki frowned. He suddenly felt like the butt of a joke (another of your ridiculous, earthly phrases), and it made his irritation flare up again.

“What could possibly make you think otherwise?” Loki spat back. 

Thor’s frown of confusion deepened and he lifted his hands in defence as the corners of his mouth curled up. “It’s just that … well, Y/N has made no secret about how she feels about you. She flaunts it enough to make Asgardians proud. Why do you think everyone else has attempted to be your friend? You caused mayhem, Loki. They wouldn’t just put that aside if Y/N didn’t love you. After all, she’s the heart of the Avengers.”

Loki’s eyes fell away from Thor as his confusion deepened. If someone as stupid as his brother could see that you felt the same way, then …

“Why did she push me away?” Loki blurted.

“What do you mean, brother?”

Loki looked up at him, the wheels in his head turned with this new revelation. “Earlier. I tried to take the next step in our courting … but she pushed me away. Said we needed to talk. Why would she do that if she didn’t love me?”

Realisation dawned on Thor’s face and Loki held his breath. His body filled with anticipation and excitement. After all his anxious pacing, it may have all just been a misunderstanding. 

Thor placed his hand on Loki’s shoulder, and for once he didn’t feel the urge to shake it off. “If I have learned anything from my brief time with Jane, it’s that humans enjoy talking.”

Loki shook his head when Thor didn’t continue. “I don’t understand.”

Thor’s hand slid from his brother’s shoulder. “They enjoy talking. About relationships. Marriage. Children. They’re not very confident in their owns feelings. Nor are they confident in their abilities to read other people’s feelings. So they talk to ensure their partner wants to continue courting.” 

Loki’s nod was slow as his mind drifted to the possibility of what Thor was saying. “So … what she did. That’s not a bad thing?”

“Have you ever had doubts about her feelings? Before what happened earlier, I mean.” Loki thought for a moment before shaking his head. Thor grinned and threw his hands up. “Then of course you have nothing to be concerned about. Would you like some advice?”

“No.”

“Just tell her how you feel! Profess your love. All will be well again, brother. I am sure of it.” 

Thor laughed and clapped his brother on the shoulder again. When Loki’s irritation flared back up, he knew he felt better about the ordeal. 

“Who’s professing what?”

Loki turned at the sound of your voice. His heart leaped into his throat and suddenly the idea of telling you how he felt didn’t seem so easy. 

You stopped in front of the two Asgardians with a bright smile on your face. Thor returned your smile and swooped in to plant a kiss on your lips before giving Loki a knowing look and heading towards the elevators. 

Loki rolled his eyes and you stood there dumbfounded.

“What was that?” you said as you pressed your fingers to your lips.

Loki sighed. “Thor believes our marriage is now set in stone. You best prepare, his affections towards you will only increase the longer we are together. Soon you’ll be wondering which brother it was that you married.”

“Wow.”

“Yes,” Loki said as he leaned against the back of the couch. “I know our customs must seem strange to you. You don’t have to participate in any of them.”

You shook your head and came closer to him. “Strange, yes. But they don’t make me uncomfortable, Loki. In fact, I like Asgardian customs.”

Loki’s brows shot up in surprise. You always surprised him. “You do?”

You smiled. “Of course. It’s all very straightforward. There’s no hiding of feelings. No jealousy. You all get very possessive, sure. But no jealousy. And you’re all very … loyal and devoted to your partners. I wish humans were like that.”

“I’ve said it before,” Loki said with a curl of his lips. “Humans are savages.”

You tried to stifle your smile as you punched him in the arm and Loki chuckled. 

His smile turned soft when the laughter died down. “You wanted to talk,” he said.

He watched your face fall but this time it didn’t worry him. This time he knew it was simple uncertainty that took your smile away. This time he knew how to bring the smile back.

“Right,” you said. “Yeah, I, uh … just wanted to clear a few things up before we – h”

“I’m in love with you, Y/N.”

Your head snapped up and you stared at him, mouth open as you struggled to find the words to say. “Huh?” was the best you could come up with.

Loki pushed off the couch and closed the gap between you. “I’m in love with you. There isn’t anyone – Asgardian or Midgardian – that I have loved the way I love you. There never will be. I want to take you to Asgard. I want to marry you. I want to have those children we always talk about. And I am certainly sticking with my plan to not raise them on this hellish –”

Your lips cut him off and he’d never enjoyed being silenced so much in his life. His arms slid around you and he pulled you off your feet so he didn’t have to lean so far down. 

As your mouth opened to him, Loki wondered how he could have been so blind as to doubt his initial instincts. Because – as much as he hated to admit it – Thor had been right. There had never been a moment where he’d doubted your feelings for him. 

That was never something you hid. 

You were as much an Asgardian as he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got more fics at iavengesuperwholock.tumblr.com


End file.
